cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gibsonator21
Gibsonator21 is currently a memebr of The Imperial Order and a member of the Maroon color sphere.. He was formerly the Minister of the Defense in CSN. He is a former two-time Minister of Domestic Affairs and Deputy Assembly Chairmen in GATO, Deputy Director of State in FIRE, and Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs in LoSS. Gibsonistan On November 23, 2009 Gibsonistan was created by Gibsonator21. On the day, he received over 20 recruitment messages from alliances all across Bob, including NSO and GATO. The message from GATO came from a member named The Politician. The next day when Gibsonator21 checked his messages, he had another one from GATO. This persuaded Gibs to join GATO. Gibsonistan has been in a steady trade ring since May 11, 2010. Global Alliance and Treaty Organization GATO is the only alliance Gibsonator21 has ever been in. During the application process, the current Minister of Domestic Affairs was busy so the application just sat there for days. Gibs got impatient and wasn't too happy with GATO people, but still remained as an applicant. Finally, he was accepted. Gibs sat back in the alliance for a while. During the beginning of his GATO career, he volunteered to attack a rogue. This went great as Gibsonistan received plenty of aid and easily dispatched of the rogue. Towards the end of January GATO was called in to attack Genesis. Gibs was eager to participate, so for the first time hopped onto IRC. Once he attacked the Genesis member he quickly bought up tech and military to the point where he was over 5k for the first time. He proceeded to quad the Genesis opponent and quickly put them in Anarchy. Then not a day later, GATO and Genesis peaced out. Bigger things were on the horizon. During the Bi-Polar War Gibs proceeded to fight in three wars against The Sweet Oblivion. He mainly teamed up with Kubla Khan and Overlord Wes to anarchy all three opponents without ever being anarchied himself. GATO was on the winning side of the war, but decided to let TSO go without demanded any reps. During the war, Gibs was one of 18 GATO members to run for Congress. He didn't make it, so he looked for other things. He was queried on IRC by Jason Cyberius about becoming a Professor in GATO's Academy. He accepted. Weeks later, Jason had things to do so he resigned from being Head of Education. Omniscient1 came to Gibs with a request: to take Jason's spot as Head of Education. Of course, Gibs was awesome at this too, so he decided to check out all the other aspects of GATO's Domestic Affairs branch. In late April, Gibs had an idea - to run for Minister of Domestic Affairs. Figuring he had to beat his friend Omni, he came up with a plan: kill Omniscient1. Then, when word of this plan got to Omni he decided to not run for MoDA and set his sights on the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. With Omni stepping down, Smashing, was almost definitely going to run for MoDA. And of course, he did. The race started off tight, but with Gibs being so awesome, he pulled of a 37-21 victory. During the term, Gibs helped win the Epic Recruiting Contest that also had such alliances as ODN, NpO, Sparta, UPN, and others. GATO was considered an underdog, but from day 2 until very late in the contest they were number one. Once UPN started to heat up, GATO changed it's strategy. GATO proceeded to pull in nearly 30 recruits in 2 days: an unheard of number. In total, GATO recruited 144 recruits which easily beat second place UPN. After the term was up, Gibsonator was hesitant about running for MoDA again. In the end, he decided to run. He was up against Greg23, a long time GATO member. By the end of the elections, Gibs acquired the same number of votes, 37, that he defeated Smashing with to defeat Greg. On July 31, a series of events happened which ultimately lead to Gibsonator21 leaving GATO. With the formation of GARO, a lot of former members started to leave GATO for them. During this mass exodus of members, the Assembly Chairmen of GATO asked TimLee, Empress Elizabeth, and Gibsonator21 (who were planning on starting an alliance at the end of August) to leave. The reasoning was so more members didn't follow these well-liked GATO members. Gibs applied to NPO, got denied because he wouldn't commit long term. After ghosting The United Front for a short while, Gibs went back to GATO where he would try and help calm them down. In the days leading up to the 6 Million Dollar War, Gibsonator played a role in determining GATO's direction. He pushed for war after GATO left NSO sitting in the Second Unjust War. When his idea was turned down, he found the loop-hole clause to have GATO cancel on the NPO without a 72 hour waiver. After the cancellation the public image of GATO dropped, and a protectorate agreement with ICAN was dropped as well as the PIAT with NPO. Gibs had enough. FIRE On August 18, Gibsonator21 resigned from GATO to reform FIRE with other GATOans Letub, TimLee, Laslo Kenez, DarthCyfe and Lizzy. He started off as the Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs. After a few weeks, he was asked to take over as Director of Domestic Affairs. He was pretty inactive at it and ended up leaving FIRE because he "just didn't want to do it". LoSS Gibsonator21 made "the worst decision of his life" as he puts it and joined the League of Small Superpowers. He eventually became the Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs under chels. After just a few weeks, he decided to go back to GATO because of alliance activity, and many other reasons. GATO... Again When Gibsonator21 joined GATO again, he decided to run for Minister of Foreign Affairs. In a very, very tight race, he lost to The Politician by one vote, which came just 11 minutes before the poll closed. After the loss, Gibs was asked by Manis_B to be his Deputy Assembly Chairman for his term. After about a month in the position, Gibs was really bored so he hopped ship into the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations. CSN On November 27, 2010, Gibsonator21 joined CSN and became the Minister of the Interior. He immediately started several renovations and changing the interior of CSN. In January, Gibsonator21 posted the DoW against his former alliance, LoSS during the PB-NpO War. He also played a role in the negotiations with the Dark Templar where CSN demanded reps. Gibs was eventually promoted to MoFA and he became the SF delegate and took part in the Infamous SF Q&A. Shortly thereafter he stepped down and resigned from CSN after being a member for 10 months. GOD On September 4, 2011 Gibsonator joined the Global Order of Darkness. He joined GOD primarily for the active community. He took part in the Winter War from December 5, 2011 until January 5, 2012 when GOD surrendered. Gibs began rising through the ranks in GOD. He became a DLoFA, as well as working actively in the Interior Department, and a contender to become the new LoD. Gibs left GOD on May 31, however, going back to CSN. CSN... Again Shortly after rejoining CSN, Liz made Gibs the Minister of Defense - completing the Triple Crown of Minister positions held. Two short weeks later, Gibsonator21 was involved in the start of the Dave War. After Dave93 was sentenced to ZI for spying on CSN with Rotavele, Gibs was on the first wave of attackers. Shortly thereafter, Mushroom Kingdom attacked CSN. Gibs lost nearly 4k technology in the conflict, and was ZI'd for the third consecutive war. His SDI also had major malfunctions. TIO In late November 2012 Gibs joined TIO. War history Gibsonator has fought in 3 global wars as well as countless wars against rogues. Below is a list of wars Gibs participated in. *Bipolar War as a member of GATO. *PB-NpO War as a member of CSN. *Winter War as a member of GOD. *Dave War as a member of CSN. Category:Bipolar War veteran Category:PB-NpO War veteran Category:Grudge War veteran Category:Dave War veteran Category:Former member of League of Small Superpowers Category:Former member of Global Order of Darkness Category:Former member of Global Alliance and Treaty Organization Category:Former member of Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations